


Mother of The Resistance

by Imbilodeau



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Auntie Snips, BAMF Padmé Amidala, F/M, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Padme Lives, Padmé Amidala Lives, Post-Canon Fix-It, this is just a long fix it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23161363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbilodeau/pseuds/Imbilodeau
Summary: This is a mess and I am sorryPadmé survived and started the resistance against the Empire.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Mother of The Resistance

Padmé was back on Naboo for the weekend to make sure Luke and Leia didn’t kill each other. If it wasn’t for this war she would be with them at all times, but that wasn’t the case. War isn’t a place for two children. But Padmé couldn’t sit back and watch as others fought her war for her.

For the past five years, Padmé Naberrie had been raising her twins and being part time leader of the Resistance. When Chancellor Palpatine had revealed himself to be the Sith that the Jedi had been fighting, Padmé had found all those who still believed in democracy in the Senate. Together, they formed the beginning of the Resistance.

Back in the Naberrie’s home, Luke and Leia were in a screaming argument, and Padmé couldn’t tell what it was about. She walks around the corner to see Leia, red in the face, pointing and yelling at an, also yelling, scared looking Luke. Luke, seeing her, brightens up, visibly, and quiets down. Leia’s eyes follow to where her twin is looking, and also stops in her tracks.

“What happened now?” Padmé asks, walking to sit on the couch. The two start to talk over each other and she pats the couch on either side of her, urging the twins to sit with her.

“She stole my ship!” Luke says glaring at Leia. Padmé looks to Leia.

“Well, he pulled my braids!” She says, displaying the slightly messy braids on either side of her head. Padmé takes out Leia’s braids and starts to plait all of her hair together.

“Leia, stop stealing your brothers things, and Luke don’t hurt your sister. You both know better than this.” It was an unspoken agreement in their house; they never talk about how long Padmé is home for. Her children know that she loves them, but they also know that she has to be gone for short periods of time, that she is making the galaxy safe for them. “Now would you two like to go on a picnic?”

* * *

Late at night, Padmé often woke up thinking of her husband. He had died the day their children were born. She would hold the necklace he made for her and let her mind go to the memories she had of him. Luke and Leia did not know the whole story of their father yet. They knew he died before they were born, and they had heard stories from their aunt Ahsoka, who dropped in occasionally, but that was it. Padmé didn’t think they should know until they were teenagers. She just tried to make their childhood as normal as possible during a war. The twins kept Padmé going after everything that happened around their birth. They still kept Padmé going, they were the reason she fought so hard.

Unable to fall back to sleep, she got out of bed to go for a walk. Walking down the hallway and into the living room she sees Luke looking out the window. He turns to look at his mother, smiling at her. Padmé holds out her arms to pick up her son and he runs into them.

“What are you doing up, angel? Can’t sleep?” Luke shakes his head, turning back to look out the window. “Do you want me to tell you a story and you can try to sleep?” A nod from him. And she tells him a modified version of when his parents met for the first time. Slowly, Luke’s eyes start to close for longer periods of time until he is asleep in Padmé’s arms. She carries him into his room and tucks him into his bed.

* * *

Their second and last day together, Padmé takes her children to the beach. They skip rocks, and Luke and Leia bury their mom in sand. They build sand castles and pick up seashells to bring home.

Back at home, Leia asks to help Padmé pack and both twins start rummaging through the former queens closet. Leia wants her mom to pack lots of her old regal dresses, but she settles for more reserved clothes, better fit for fighting. Soon enough, packing turns into a fashion show, the two children with sleeves falling to the ground and mounds of fabric piling up on the ground. Padmé starts to twist Leia’s hair into an extravagant style while Luke picks out different headpieces to go with what his sister is wearing. In the end, Leia is standing on Padmé’s bed dressed in an amount of fabric probably adding up to her own weight, with her hair piled high, ribbons draped strategically through her hair. Despite the chaotic fashion in which her outfit was made, she looks adorable.

After their impromptu fashion show, the Naberrie’s sit down for dinner together. They talk about next weekend and what they are going to do. Padmé tells her children to be good for their grandparents and to have fun at school. She tells them that she will miss them so much but soon she won’t have to leave anymore. Soon she can stay with them and watch them grow. But until the Empire is gone, that can’t happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short but I'm just trying to get into this story so hopefully the chapters will get longer as I go


End file.
